Midnight Snacking
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: Zidane is unable to sleep, so gets up in search of something to eat... Kuja soon follows after Zidane, and sweetness ensues... Oneshot. Kuja/Zidane.


**Well, to be honest, I don't know what I was thinking, kupo.**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get to sleep, but no avail. I got up out of bed, not seeing any point in laying there with my eyes open. I walked through the hallways, past the library, past the living room, and past the kitchen... Hmm... I was feeling a little hungry. I walked in and started looking for something edible. I opened the fridge, and practically raided it. There was a piece of chocolate cake left from Eiko's birthday. Boy did Cid spoil her... But she deserves all of it. The piece left was Kuja's, but he didn't seem to like sweet things anyway; in fact, he hardly ever ate. I'll have to get him to eat a WHOLE cake one day, but without him throwing up afterwards... But he probably would... But I could help him eat it... What was I thinking about again?  
Apart from the cake, there was cheese, which it took, because I like cheese, and... Oh my god. A tub of freaking icing. That was definatly mine. I forgot I even bought that... So I sat down at the table, and just started to 'nom things down.

* * *

Kuja tended to wake up in the middle of the night, but usually he would just wrap himself around Zidane, and go back to sleep. But when he went to put his arms around Zidane's body, there was nothing there but thin air. Zidane /never/ goes to the bathroom at night, except for that one rather embarrassing incident involving a certain dream about Kuja... So he got up out of bed in search for Zidane.

* * *

I was literally stuffing my face with icing. I had eaten the cake, and then I ate the cheese dipped in icing. It was pretty good. Right now my hands were covered in icing, and my face was too.

"Zidane what the fuck are you doing...?"

I laughed at Kuja's grouchy attitude, and I sat atop the kitchen table, offering Kuja the space in front of me.

"I'm eating."

"I can see that." Kuja said, sitting in front of me, "You've got icing all over your face."

Kuja leaned forward and licked some of it off.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Come on Zidane, share with your big brother."

"You know Kuja, I've never really thought of us as brothers that much... I mean, we are brothers, but we're not, you know?"

"Having an identity crisis?"

"I don't know..." I shovelled another handful of icing into my mouth.

"Don't think about it. I've thought about it, and I just get a headache. So let's just enjoy each other while we're still here."

"Kuja, don't ever die."

"I'm sorry Zidane, but we must all leave the mortal world sooner or later."

I ate another handful of icing, thinking hard. I pushed the tub forward, offering Kuja some. I was surprised when he took a huge handful of it, and just started to guzzle it down.

"Kuja? Are you alright?"

All I got was a quick look of worry, but my observations were disrupted. Kuja took the whole tub of icing and gorged himself on it.

"Calm down! I don't want you to get sick!"

"Here."  
Kuja handed me the tub. I reached in for more icing.

"You've eaten it all? So much for sharing with your brother, eh?"

"Mmm... I want some more."

"But there isn't any left... Kuja, you're acting a little strange..."

"Isn't there cake left?"

"I kinda ate it..."

Kuja jumped off the table like a cat. His tail was high above him as he landed, keeping his balance.

"There has to be sugar somewhere!"

"I thought you didn't do sweet things."

"I do you, don't I?"

I giggled, his statement catching me off guard. I was snapped out of my reverie, as I watched Kuja whiz through the kitchen, looking for something sweet. Finding nothing, he looked at me.

"Are you on a sugar rush?"

Kuja didn't have time to answer, as he had me pinned down to the floor. I smiled seductively.

"You think I'm sweet?" I practically purred.

Once again not answering, Kuja kissed me. Mmm... Kuja tasted _good_... Not that he didn't taste good anyway...

"I know that genomes get sugar rushes pretty easily... But sugar seems to be 'Kuja drugs' I guess..."

"Mmm, I'd rather sugar than mooglenip any day..."

"Haha, mooglenip is for moogles, silly Kuja..."

"It's an expression..."

"No it isn't."

"Shut up and kiss me... Why would I need sugar? When I've got you...?" Kuja yawned.

"... I love you Kuja..."

I snuggled up into the crook of Kuja's arm, and finally fell asleep, hearing murmurs from Kuja about a fifty mile jog in the morning...


End file.
